1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a compressor of an air conditioner and a method for driving the same, and more particularly to an apparatus for driving a compressor to reduce a speed ripple, and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is arranged at any indoor space or wall of a room, a living room, an office, a store, etc. to adjust temperature, humidity, cleanness, and flow of indoor air, such that a pleasant indoor environment can be maintained in each indoor space.
Generally, the air conditioner is classified into an integration-type air conditioner and a separation-type air conditioner. The integration-type air conditioner has the same function as that of the separation-type air conditioner. However, there are a few differences between them. That is, the integration-type air conditioner integrates a cooling function and a heat-radiation function into one structure, and is directly mounted to a wall via a hole formed in the wall or is directly hung on a window. The separation-type air conditioner includes an indoor unit that is installed indoors to heat/cool indoor air, and an outdoor unit that is installed outdoors to perform a heat-radiation function and a compression function. The indoor unit and the outdoor unit are interconnected via a refrigerant pipe.
On the other hand, a motor is used for a compressor, a fan, etc. of the air conditioner, and a driving device for driving the motor (i.e., a motor driving device) is also used for the air conditioner. The motor driving device receives commercial AC power as an input, converts the commercial AC power into a DC voltage, converts the DC voltage into other commercial AC power having a predetermined frequency, and provides the other commercial AC power to the motor, such that a compressor, a fan, etc. of the air conditioner can be driven.